The Daughter of Black
by brunette-in-black
Summary: Sirius Black's witty daughter Isobel Rose is going to attend Hogwarts and that should be enough. But she's also an American and is a firm believer of her father's innocence. Will she cause more trouble than there already is or keep her pretty mouth shut
1. Summary

The Daughter of Black

Summary:

Isobel Rose Black. I've lived in New England since my mom was murdered and my dad was shipped off to Azkaban for crimes he hadn't committed. The Ministry of Magic think they have all the facts, they are so wrong. He didn't do any of that; they thought one man is responsible for thirteen murders. That is preposterous! They rather believe he had done it than face the truth that deatheaters, the ruthless wizards and witches who no longer have morals or just never had them in the first place – and essentially traded their souls with the Devil – and serve Voldemort.

There's just a few minor problems one, I'm an American, hey I lived in _New _England; Salem to be exact, where I attended the Salem Institute. Two, I'm coming into Hogwarts in what should be my third year. And three, the prejudice that comes with being my father's daughter, although no one ever has anything to say about Rosemarie Filipe, my mother, and always think I will take after my father. He's innocent and an admirable person, why wouldn't I want to take after him?

Why can't they see that?

_A/N: Hello, everyone. I am brunette-in-black and I am trying my hand at Harry Potter Fan Fiction. I'm not sure if what I have is any good so please give me a brief review to tell me if I should continue or not. I am an American, and I always wondered how that would work out? An American attending Hogwarts, and better than that Sirius Black's daughter. Well let me know if my idea is good or just isn't._


	2. Hogwarts

The Daughter of Black

Chapter 1: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I took a deep breath as King's Cross finally came into view and I was thankful for my light black scarf shielding my neck from the chilly breeze that just went right through me. I shivered a bit and then stepped in. I looked around for a moment and then made it in the direction of platform ten.

I walked briskly through King's Cross that vaguely reminded me of Grand Central Station back in New York only it was much more impressive. I walked quickly through the barrier to where platform nine and three quarters lies. My silky, yet today unruly wavy black hair was pulled back into a messy bun with my wand stuck through the middle to hold the locks in place and my waved bangs sweeping across my forehead. My faded charcoal long sleeved shirt showed a sliver of my midriff of snowy white skin which my low rise jeans didn't help much as I walked quickly as I heard the warning toot of the train for departure.

Sadness filled me as I saw the waving parents and I know I'm technically an orphan. The ministry told me that it was better to think of my father as 'dead instead of the murder he is' I swear even the Ministry's moral compass is way off. They can't see what is _killing_ people right under their noses and just focus the blame on my father. God those people are idiots. They are only seeing the probable explanation, and my father being the murderer is the only logical explanation. They would stick their wands up their asses before they even thought it was possible that deatheaters were doing it. Imbeciles.

I carried my heavy trunk on to the train and immediately started looking for a compartment. I groaned when I saw the compartments were filled. It probably would have been nice for my Aunt Marguerite or my dear Uncle Scott to bring me a little earlier and frankly traveling by the floo network was not the best experience. I finally came to a compartment that wasn't completely full and opened the door and asked, "Do mind if I sat here, everywhere else is full or unwelcome." I said. There was a ginger haired boy, a boy with disheveled brown hair and glasses whom I recognized immediately as Harry Potter, and an auburn haired girl. "Of course, we don't mind." She said. Once I stepped in I saw a man covered by a coat and took no mind to the obviously sleeping person.

"Sorry, I saw you were talking I didn't mean to intrude." I apologized and they were looking at me intently. "Oh," I realized. "I'm Isobel Black and the accent well it's a long story but it's American." I smiled sweetly. "Black? As in Sirius Black?" I bit my lip when the ginger haired boy asked in shock. My gray-blue eyes adverted to the floor and I pressed my lips together. "I was sent to live in the States with my aunt and uncle after my mother was murdered and my father was sent to Azkaban." I said and looked up to meet three pairs of eyes. "I didn't know he had a daughter," the ginger haired boy said.

"Yeah, no one knows about his little monster, but all assume I'll take after him. I'm sorry I guess you would want me to leave." My tone was cold and I was about to grab my bag from where I put it when Harry's hand stopped me. "Stay, its fine Isobel. We were just surprised is all." I sighed bringing down my temper. "Thanks." I said and then he said, "I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you all."

"So what brings you to Hogwarts? What school did you attend before this?" Hermione asked. The train shuddered before I could answer and the power flickered going off. The scenery outside the window was no longer in a blur. It was still. "What's going on?" Ron asked and Harry stuck his head out of the compartment for a moment and the ducked back in. "I dunno," He replied and the temperature began to drop. Something's wrong.

Then I saw the shadow, which could only be one thing. Then all happiness was drained from me I slid a bit in my seat… and the flashback began.

_I heard the door downstairs clatter open and my mother whispered, "Isobel, sweetheart be silent." I lay there in my crib and my mother closed my nursery's door softly. She cast a charm to keep from the entry of her room, but it was easily broken through. As soon as that was done the person disarmed my mother. "Please." She backed into my door. There was silence adding to the suspense as my mother and her killer stared at one another._

_Then there was a scream and a flash of green light after the menacing words of death that were sentenced to my mother, "Avada Kedra!" The person walked into my nursery their face shrouded by a black mask and picked up a two year old me from my crib from where I was fussing. I was screaming, and the person stepped over my mother's lifeless body her legs left in an unnatural angle. Her gray-blue eyes left wide with fear and sadness. Her blunt red hair's tendrils around her head like a halo of blood. The person carried me close and I squirmed and cried more fiercely and then everything went black._

"Isobel! Isobel!" I heard Hermione's shrill voice. I blinked furiously trying to regain my vision. "Fine, fine." I said brushing her away. "Is Harry alright?" I asked still dizzy, if that was my flashback his would be one hundred times worse. I glanced over at him who also looked frazzled. A man chuckled, "He's fine." Then he continued, "Those were –" I cut him off. "Dementors." I rubbed my temples pulling my wand from my hair, "Yeah, I know what they are, I just love the Ministry's fun little check-up when word got out that my father escaped, that was really fun." I said. I glanced up at the man.

"Hello Belle," He said when I finally looked up and he was smiling. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry." I said covering my mouth. "You're a professor here now?" I asked. I can't believe it, he is amazingly intelligent, but he has a little problem when the full moon comes around. I jumped up and hugged Remus Lupin quickly than swayed and he steadied me. "I think you should sit down." He said moving me back to my seat. "I'm going to have a word with the driver." I swallowed and shut my eyes for a moment and ran my hand through my hair than put it back up in my messy bun and stuck my wand through it.

"You know Professor Lupin? Well you obviously do, from where?" Hermione asked. I looked at her, "Family friend." I replied I didn't dare say an old friend of my father's and of Harry's as well. "Are you alright?" Harry asked curiously. "Yeah, just a memory I rather not remember." I said. "Are you?" I asked. "Yeah. How about you two." Ron and Hermione just shrugged. "It felt like I would never be happy again." Hermione nodded to confirm that's how she felt. "Harry you went rigid. We thought you having a fit or something."

I was rather annoyed with all this. "I really need to have a word with a beloved Ministry about these little incidents. I mean we're not even allowed to protect ourselves without them assuming we were using magic for a frivolous reason and if I was ever brought to trial they would make everything sound much worse than it was really because of who my father is. Even a harmless charm to ward off dementors."

"They wouldn't do that." Hermione said very sure of herself. I shook my head sadly. "My family hasn't had the greatest track record. My uncle Regulus was a deatheater, although he was murdered, and my aunt Narcissa was one as well, then there is the fact that my father is in Azkaban," I said and then added, "Well he was there." I fingered the onyx stone that hung from a long white-gold chain around my neck praying my father is eluding the dementors because they will surely perform the kiss if he is found.

We soon were headed to the carriages to bring us to Hogwarts. I bit my lip as I stepped in and took a deep breath. I would give anything to just run. Run in my form no one will recognize – I'm an animagus like my father, I'm a white wolf – and leave behind everything, I have nothing left anyway. When school is out I won't be returning to the States but to Malfoy Manor, that vile place where my aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius and cousin Draco reside. They are what makes the place vile, their dispositions disgust me.

I walked into the entrance hall beside Hermione as we chatted as Harry and Ron walked in front of us. "Potter is it true? You fainted. You actually fainted." I would recognize that voice anywhere unfortunately. I brushed past Harry before he could retort or even draw his want at Draco. "Hello, dear cousin, miss me?" I asked glaring at him. "Isobel. Gryffindor? That's a pity, you would have been better off in Slytherin." He said. "I don't think I would have. I wouldn't be able to stand being in the company of so many pricks at once. No offense." I told him. "I would watch your tongue, Isobel." He said. I had already turned to walk way but I walked right up to him rather close until I was half a foot away from him. "Was that a threat?" I asked and he smile down at me because I was only a measly five-feet-two-inches. "That is entirely up to you."

I slapped him across the face making sure it was hard enough that his head was shifted to the side. "Don't mess with me." I said deadly. I turned to look at Ron, Harry, and Hermione's surprised faces. I urged them forward with my eyes and they followed suit. We all took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

_A/N: Tell me what you think. I'm not sure how it went. I must have deleted a good portion of what I wrote down before I finished. Please review and tell me what you think. Good or Bad or Just delete it already. brunette-in-black_


	3. Questions & Letters

The Daughter of Black

Chapter 2: Question and Letters

I sat in the dining hall staring idly at my untouched breakfast trying to stomach the new information on the whereabouts of my father. He was thought to be spotted in Duff town. Students are all around, worrying about 'the murderer Sirius Black' coming to Hogwarts. I swallowed audibly trying to hold back the emotion that threatened to overtake me and would cause people to ask questions and I don't like the ones that spew from their shrewd mouths when I show the slightest remorse for my father.

I didn't notice Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys until they sat around me. I had my elbow placed on the table fiddling with a piece of toast on my plate, tearing it to shreds. "Good Morning, Isobel," Hermione chimed cheerfully and I looked up and placed a small smile upon my lips to satisfy my company. "Hey, Hermione." I said and went back to shifting the food around on my plate and let out a rather large sigh. The news of my father and homesickness was giving me an unbearably annoyed sensation like I was ready to burst and it one took the right words to release my tirade.

It's almost my birthday and I feel no need to celebrate I never had wanted to. The anniversary of my mother's death is nothing to celebrate, my second birthday, on October thirty-first the same date Harry's parents were killed by Voldemort, – the evil sick bastard of a wizard – my mother was killed by a death eater, and my father was accused of revealing where the Potters were hiding in secret. It's a very meaningful and cursed date. I don't know what it is but I have a terrible feeling something is going to happen, something dark is looming and it is not my father, it's something or rather someone.

"What's the matter?" I heard Fred ask me and I looked up at him and gave him a half smile and he looked at me intently as I began to speak. "I just miss the States. I lived there my entire life, it was familiar it just felt safe. I just have a bad feeling, it's probably nothing." I said as owls started coming.

"The mail's here." I heard someone behind me state the obvious and rolled my eyes. A letter was placed in front of me by a white owl with a brown face and random brown spots. The owl flew off once I took the letter. I quickly ripped open the letter that was only marked with my name. It was emblazed in golden lettering in an ornate print. Isobel Rose Black.

_Black Frost_, it started and my smile grew bigger after I saw my nickname. I closed my eyes for a second and laughed lightly shaking my head and went back to reading a letter that I know now to obviously be sent by my friends back at the Salem Institute.

_We miss you dearly, darling Isobel. _God, who ever wrote this is a little full of himself. Yes, I can tell it's a 'him'; no girl that I knew had writing that looked this scratchy. _How is that big fancy, school in Britain over there? Do you miss me yet? _Oh I already know who this is; he is so going to get it when I see him next. _I regret to tell you that Claws and Luna have actually been following the RULES since you haven't been here, it is sorta depressing really. _Oh, I miss Jackie and Lena, I have no idea how Lena is managing not getting into trouble I mean she's the whole reason I became an animagus anyway. She's a werewolf, and I couldn't bear to see her suffer alone. All the rest followed suit and we kept our friend company on her darkest days only lit by moonlight. _Although Talon and I, Dash, have still been following our midnight sneak-out tradition. _Zack and Julian better not get themselves caught or I'll smack their heads in. They can be the biggest idiots sometimes. _I miss you so much Frost, there is hardly any fun without your howling. It's sad you can't enjoy the rush with us of nearly being caught every time. _Idiots. _Sending you our love all the way from Massachusetts. Dash._

"Oh, I miss them so much." I said softly. "Miss who?" Ginny asked from across the table. "Just some friends back in Massachusetts, telling me how much they miss me not being at the Salem Institute any more." Then out of nowhere someone snatched the letter from my hands from behind me and I looked up to see blond hair, and knew it was my beloved cousin, YEAH RIGHT!

I got up quickly. "Give it back Draco." I said irately and he smirked as he read it over quickly and lifted it beyond my reach and I glared at him. "Howling, huh? What is that supposed to mean, Isobel?" He asked mockingly and quirked an eyebrow."It means none of your damn business, Draco Malfoy!" I screamed in his face and I knew I was slowly but surely turning red. I began to speak my eyes narrowing on his, the steel showing in them. "Now, give…it…back." He laughed at me.

"So what do you think about your father being so close, Isobel?" He asked and I clenched my jaw glaring into his mocking eyes. "Why do you have to be such a prick, Draco?" I countered and he laughed. "Answering questions with questions you know it sounds like you're hiding something, darling cousin." He said with an almost knowing smile. I slapped him so hard across the face it was bound to leave a bruise and it even caused his knees to buckle. I was fuming. I didn't care about the letter anymore and headed to my first class and collected my books from the table and walked out the practically silent dining hall.

Then I heard someone catch up with me. I turned to look over my shoulder my wavy black hair pulled half up with a clip that had a round piece of onyx and the rest of my silky wavy hair hanging freely around my shoulders, it was someone I didn't know but I saw green on his tie and kept walking ahead and he kept on his pursuit toward me. I heard Harry and Ron come to my defense to my cousin and then I heard jinxes fly and shook my head sadly.

"Isobel," an unfamiliar voice called and I didn't slow. He caught my shoulder in his large hand and I was forced to stop under his hard grip. "What!" I said sharply and looked into his intoxicating dark eyes that I feel as if I could drown in and then saw his gorgeous wavy black hair and froze, he was so handsome. "I'm Damon Marvol," He introduced himself and I shook his hand off my shoulder. I crossed my arms over my chest and asked annoyed as all hell, "What do you want, Damon Marvol, I'm really not in the mood for conversation at the moment?" He smiled and if I was any other girl I'm sure I would have swooned.

"I've never seen a Gryffindor do something like _that_ instead of simply hexing the person, especially a Slytherin." He said in awe and I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I was taught to speak and think before I abruptly threw a hex at someone. I think that is absolutely barbaric, muggles are able to do such things so why not witches and wizards as well. It might seem silly to you, but it makes perfect sense to me and no matter how awful my cousin is to me I wouldn't harm him; though, I don't know if he'd give me the same courtesy. Now if you would excuse me, I have to get to class." I said starting to walk away from him and I heard his footsteps follow me.

I stopped and turned around to face him fully. "What do you want?" I asked thoroughly annoyed. "Is your father really Sirius Black?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, "How many pure blood families go by the name of Black? So, yeah, Sherlock he's my father." I said and then he said, "Perhaps he may be coming for you." He said speaking his theory and I looked at him wide eyed. "You are seriously ridiculous. He would never do anything that stupid, he's a very intelligent man." I said and then mentally slapped myself.

"Evidently, he did escape Azkaban." Damon quipped and I glared at him. I spun on my heal and started toward Defense Against the Dark Arts then I heard his smooth voice call, "I know what you are and I agree with you he is innocent." I was already entering the room and was so shock and my books slipped from my fingers. I stared at the faded mirrored wardrobe, breathing heavily before I too collapsed. _How could he know?_

* * *

_A/N: Hello. I hope you liked it. Please review. I would like to hear what my readers think because I care and I do take the time to read my reviews every time I have a new one. So please review so I can tell this is good or bad or horrible and worthy of being dumped into the reject pile. Love you all. brunette-in-black_


	4. Buckbeak

The Daughter of Black

Chapter 3: Buckbeak

I swear you would think fainting was the end of the world the way the people around here handle it. I mean, I just fainted, happens quite often now-a-days. Lupin seems worried and not long after my little black out the dreams started. They were fuzzy at first, but then they got clearer and clearer, I was able to decipher them, yet I still didn't see the faces clearly. All I know is it has something to do with death eaters and where there are death eaters Voldemort's not far behind.

My birthday came and gone and on that lovely night someone tore up the painting of the Fat Lady. It was completely shredded. She said that it was Sirius Black and eyes were turned to me ever since then I have heard whispers behind my back and teachers pointedly keeping one eye on me – the professors have also been watching, Lupin, he would never do such a thing if it wouldn't have gotten me into trouble I would say he was a 'goodie two shoes'. – They think I'm trying to help my father into the castle, trying to help him commit a crime that he wouldn't contemplate. Ugh, I love the trust it is just so freaking nice to know everyone thinks I a person harboring a criminal. The only people that believed that I had nothing to do with it were Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. The only bit I caught was that Harry has become a bit more distant, I feel that he doesn't trust me like he once had. It really upsets me; he's one of my best friends. I feel like he's keeping a lot from me these days ever since my birthday.

I sat pondering this during Divination pondering all this when Trelawney came and inspected my tea cup that I was tracing the rim of and asked, "What do you see?" In her eerie voice. I don't know what it is about this woman she just really creeps me out. I glanced at the tea leaves at the bottom of my cup and said, "I see…" I gasped and something flashed through my eyes and I saw dementors attacking my father by the Black Lake. I dropped the cup and then replied, "A bunch a tea leaves." I don't care how psychic this lady is she seems more psycho.

"So what did you really see?" Hermione asked from across our little table and I just shook my head, "ah…nothing important." I said and she looked at me skeptically. Then my attention was back on Trelawney as she screeched in her eerie voice. "You have the Grimm." She was looking straight at Harry, shaking slightly. "What is the Grimm?" I heard someone ask. Then someone else read it from their text book. "The Grimm is a black spectral dog…it represents great misfortune—it means death." Oh that is garbage.

Soon we were out of the class and I was shaking my head. "Don't listen to it Harry. The Grimm could mean anything, it just means that your in danger in some way. But what's new?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. "That's really comforting, Isobel," Harry said feigning relief. "Hey if you rather have the words of 'you are marked for death' then fine. I was just trying to subside your paranoia." I said smiling as I walked a bit ahead of the others to out Care for Magical Creatures class out behind Hagrid's hut.

We finally made it to the crowd of students. I bumped into someone, "Oh excuse me, I'm –" I stopped my apology once I saw who it was. "Oh it's you. Well maybe you should watch where you're standing." I said in a happy voice and he looked down at me with that annoying smirk I would love to smack off his face. "And what are you gonna do about it? Faint on me?" He asked and his little gang roared with laughter behind him. "Aw…Draco, you know I could do a lot more than that without even laying a hand on my wand. Maybe a broken nose would make you look at least half as good as me. I doubt it though, even that wouldn't bring your arrogant, pompous self out of the clouds." I said and then walked away.

"Wow, you didn't hit him this time, I'm a little disappointed." Ron said pouting a bit. "Shut up, Ron." I said and stood between him and Harry. "Mate what is that thing?" Harry asked in awe. "Aw, it's so cute." I said and he looked at me like I had three heads. "Okay, cute, probably isn't a word you would use Harry but I do so shut it." I said and he smiled. "I didn't say anything." He replied. "Oh and it's a Hippogriff, Harry. Isn't it beautiful?" I said. He gave me another side long glance and I elbowed him in the ribs.

Then Hagrid began to prattle on about Hippogriffs and their pride and all that and then he inquired loudly, "Now who would like to meet him?" I didn't understand the question but stepped back with all the rest and Harry was the only one standing there feet away from everyone else. "Harry." Hagrid said in an elated voice. He then told him to bow. "Nice and low." Hagrid said in his deep voice. Then the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, – as Hagrid calls him – bowed to Harry. Harry started to make his way to the Hippogriff and then Buckbeak began to become uneasy – fidgety. "Slow down." Hagrid chided in a half worried, half amused voice.

Harry made it to Buckbeak and then Hagrid proclaimed, "I think he'll let you ride him now." Harry looked at him in utter shock and I chuckled to myself. "What?!" He said in surprise. Hagrid lifted Harry onto Buckbeak's back and the creature flew off. Soon enough he was back. He dismounted Buckbeak and I walked to him, "How was it?" He smiled, "Unbelievable." Then Draco like a complete idiot walked right up to Buckbeak.

"You're not harmless at all, are ya?" He said smugly and then Buckbeak reared up and his claw cut through Draco's robes. "Away you big ugly brute," Hagrid said throwing Buckbeak a ferret and looked at the weak Draco collapsed on the ground. "Hagrid, he needs to go to the hospital!" Hermione said and I rolled my eyes. "I'll take 'im," Hagrid said and I think I heard Draco mumble, 'you'll regret this, you and your bloody chicken.'

We all headed back to the castle and we to go to our last class Potions. I believe Professor Snape and I have mutual feelings. I get my assignments and potions done quickly and efficiently and he tries to find flaws and never does. I am perfectly polite and it unnerves him that I know every answer. Unfortunately one Slytherin caught up to us and it was Damon Marvol, he isn't even in our year he's a sixth year. "Hello, Isobel." He greeted with an incredibly enticing grin on his handsome face. "Damon," I said walking beside Hermione and the boys up ahead. He has made small talk with me all year and being honest it has always made my temper spark.

"What plans do you have for the summer," He inquired and I glanced at him. "I don't believe that is any of your business and neither is _anything _concerning me." I said venomously. "You're not staying with the Malfoys than?" He asked knowingly. "If you already knew than why did you ask?" I inquired quite annoyed. "Your eyes sparkle when you're angry, did you know that? Oh and I just asked out a curiosity, you seem to detest the Malfoys." He said pointedly. "I'm there until I escape." I said darkly and he chuckled. "Well I must be off, goodnight _Black Frost_." How the hell does he get all his information? Asshole. Incredibly hot asshole with a really nice ass. Oh God, did I just think that?

We entered Potions and Hermione smiled at me. "What?" I asked and she whispered, "Damon Marvol, fancies you." I looked at her like she had three heads and was breathing fire. Three heads I can handle I actually saw Hagrid's Fluffy, they're actually pretty nice when they're not on guard dog mode. "Does not, there is no way his is like three years older and Slytherin," I argued and she giggled, "doesn't matter, he fancies you, Isobel," she whispered as we took our seats beside each other. I shuddered. Damon Marvol, hottest in Slytherin is after me? Ha, that is hilarious!

I slipped into my routine that annoyed Snape to hell. My ultra polite, extremely smart without effort, finishing potions far too quickly for his liking routine and it made me smiling watching him assess everything I did at least three times for errors that he thought he passed up the first and second check. Apparently my father was a slacker and he expected me to be the same. I am my own person and plus I was ahead in my studies at the Salem Institute, independently. After that it seemed like weeks flew by. The year is almost over. It is astonishing how that sort of thing happens.

Ugh, I don't know what else could go wrong. Damon does not like me, or 'fancy' me like all the Brits say. I am not sneaking my father who is innocent into this school. I am however, keeping an eye on Harry I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen. He won't tell me either it is only ever light unimportant conversation with him now. No trust it is so insulting.

* * *

_A/N: Not all facts are perfect, pretty flawed actually but its been a while since I read the book or watched the movie. Please review even if you think it sucked I'll take the criticism. always. brunette-in-black_


	5. Under the Moon

The Daughter of Black

Chapter 4: Under the Moon

"I'll kill him," I said after Hagrid told me how Lucius had Buckbeak sentenced to death for a scratch. A freaking scratch! Just because his beloved Draco, whined like a little baby. Harry and Ron both looked at me with a questioning look and I glared at them, "Must you take everything so literal." I said and walked off away from them. At least I know Hermione knows I'm not going to go all homicidal. I walked deep into the Forbidden Forest and then began to discard my clothes by a tree my black sweatshirt was added to the pile of my under garments, jeans, navy blue and gray striped tank top, and my gray sneakers.

Soon I was in my other form. I was covered in white fur and ran for a while, but then a terrible feeling set in my stomach. Something is going to happen I can feel it. I hurriedly ran back to my clothed and pulled them on. I ran and ran on my two legs. It was quite frustrating, I wasn't fast enough. Then I ran smack into Draco, some blood was dripping from his nose. Who ever punched him, had a good right hook, I'm sure he deserved it.

I was listening with my enhanced hearing and I caught something. Ron. "He bit me. Scabbers! Scabbers come back!" I heard him call. "Ron," I heard Hermione call as I heard Ron running after his rat. "Ron," Harry said, "Ron, wait." Then they were out of hearing range.

"Come to watch, well it's long over now." Draco said wiping his nose with a black handkerchief. "What?" I asked distracted. "That bloody chicken's already dead." He spoke matter-of-factly. I glared at him. "He should have never of died in the first place for your stupidity. You upset him deliberately and you expected nothing. You are foolish and arrogant and self centered and not to mention a coward. Now get out of my way!" I screamed in his face. For once he stood his ground and glared down at me defiantly. I haven't the patience for this. With a swift move of my hand alone he went hurtling through the air without me ever making contact with him – that's one thing the onyx ring on my right hand is good for concentrating power to use without a wand.

I glared at his two lackeys and they quickly made their way over to him, where he was sprawled on the grass. I stood there watching his dizzy attempts to get up, I don't regret doing magic on him and it wasn't even anything strong. He is so lucky he's family.

Then I snapped out of it and made it slowly to where I heard Ron, Harry, and Hermione go. It was the Whomping Willow and instead of in its constant trashing movements it was still, almost as if it were frozen. I saw the trails of foot steps. Three people arrived on foot, one was dragged, and then there was a dog that was dragging said person. I hope they didn't want anyone to follow them because they left a hell of a trail. There was a whole and I could see that it led to something.

I slid into it and just in the knick of time too, the Whomping Willow, is back to its old condition. I kept walking down the passage, my footsteps barely audible as I don't intend to be heard until I wish to be heard and seen. I had my wand gripped in my hand, the round piece of onyx that the wand is set in pressed tightly to my palm. My dark hair curly and disheveled since my lack of time to style it – my bangs were hanging in my eyes. Soon the passage opened up into a rickety house. I know where I am.

The Whomping Willow leads to the Shrieking Shack. I saw scratch marks on the walls, bite marks on the banister, and paw prints in the grime on the floor. This must be where Lupin comes during the full moon. I looked at the shutters that were once to cover the window – but now boards too their place – are torn apart like a dog would do to one of its toys.

Then I heard the voices again and picked up my pace. "Expelliarmus!" I heard Lupin yell. "Well, well, Sirius looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness." Then I heard my father say, "You would know all about the madness within wouldn't you, Remus?" He said in his ironic tone. "I found him," I heard my dad say and then some of the speech was muffled from where I was still hesitating on the stairs. "No! I've trusted you and all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione screamed. "He's a werewolf that's why he's been missing classes." She stated. "How long have you known?" I heard Lupin ask and Hermione replied, "Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well, well, well Hermione you're the truly the brightest witch of your age I have ever met." Lupin said and I blocked out the rest focusing on not stepping straight through the decrepit stairs. I made it up the stirs and quickly hid on the section of wall to the right of the doorway pressing my back to it. Then I heard someone else approach, I was not listening much to the conversation in the room. All I know is everyone, beside Remus, still thinks my father is a murderer.

Then Snape ran up the stairs and disarmed my father I presume of Remus's wand. I kept silent actually listening when they took the conversation above a threatening whisper. They were only querilling, and then I heard Snape talking about giving my father away to the dementors. I gasped quietly and came out of hiding. I heard Snape's ghastly voice loud and clear I still wasn't seen, because I was standing back in shadows. "But why deny the dementors; they are so longing to see you? Oh, did I detect a flicker of fear? Ah, yes a dementor's kiss, I can't even imagine what that must be like to endure, it is unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

"Expelliarmus!" I called and Snape went flying into a rickety old canopy bed. "Isobel, what did you just do?" Ron asked in awe. "Isobel! You attacked a teacher." She said. "He was about to hand my father over to the dementors." I said and everyone gawked at me. I looked at my father pointedly, "I always knew you were innocent." I said and smiled softly. I still held my wand tightly and my smile slipped into scowled at the display in the room. Harry was pulling Hermione's wand from her pocket and then pointed it at my father, "Who was Peter Pettigrew?" He asked in a madman's tone.

"He went to school with us. We thought he was our friend." Lupin explained to Harry. I raised my wand slightly in warning, "Harry, lower your wand," I said my eyes locked on the scene. "No, Pettigrew's dead. You killed him." Harry said shifting his wand from Remus to my father. "He didn't kill him, Harry, it might sound naïve coming from his daughter, but I know he's alive. He's in this room right now." Harry looked at me impatiently as if I were crazy and couldn't be trusted. "Don't look at me like that. I'm more rational than you right now Harry, don't do something you'll regret. Please." I said my gray-blue eyes softening.

"It's true Harry," Remus said giving me a soft smile I stepped back and lowered my wand I know Harry's a good person he won't do anything. "He didn't Harry, I thought so too, until you told me about seeing Pettigrew on the map." Remus said. "Than the map was lying then." Harry said and then my father said, "The map never lies. Pettigrew's alive and he's right there." My father pointed to Scabbers. "Me? You're mental?" Ron said and I rolled my eyes. "He's an animagus isn't he?" I asked rhetorically. "Yes," My father answered me and glared at Scabbers or shall I say, Pettigrew. "He's missing a toe isn't he?" My father asked approaching Ron. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his—" Harry said and my father finished, "finger."

"He cut off his finger to make them think he was dead and then he transformed into a rat." My dad said. "Show me." Harry said and I looked at my father and he gaze caught mine then he looked away. He seemed ashamed in some way yet I know he would never admit it; damn pride. I have it too, only I'm still polite. He took the rat away from Ron with a lot of Ron's protest, but it was almost unnoticed entirely.

They changed him back. His appearance was ghastly; overgrown nails that were all yellow, buck teeth, balding head, and torn and tattered clothing. "Remus, Sirius, my old friends!" He said in glee and I arched an eyebrow – idiot.

"Harry look at you. You look so much like your father. Like James, we used to be the best of friends—" My dad interrupted him. "How dare you speak to Harry? How dare you talk about James in front of him?" He screamed at Pettigrew.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you?" Remus demanded from Pettigrew. "I didn't mean to." Pettigrew whined, obviously terrified by death. I looked at him with disgust. "The Dark Lord you have no idea of the weapons he possesses. Sirius? What would you have done? What would you have done?" He whined in a high pitched unpleasant voice. "I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!" My father screamed at him pointing the wand at him.

Pettigrew made it to Harry and whispered something that I didn't catch from where I stood. "He would have shown me mercy." Was all I heard him say as Remus and my father pulled him off Harry. "You should have known Pettigrew if Voldemort didn't kill ya, than we would, together!" My father screamed and Harry was about to utter something. "No!" I screamed. "Isobel, this rat is," he began, "Goddammit listen! I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Pettigrew fell to his knees before me. "Bless you, Isobel, Bless you." He said and I saw my father cringe when he said my name. "Get off her," Harry said. "She said we'll take you to the castle and there the dementors can have you." Harry said.

We began making our way down the passage, together. "You look just like your mother." My dad said. "Ah," Ron grunted. I was under one arm my father under the other. Harry was a bit out of it and keeping an eagle's eye on Pettigrew. "Sorry about the bite, I bet that twinges a bit." My dad said lightly. "A bit, you almost tore my leg off." Ron screeched, he really needs to stop exaggerating. "I was aiming for the rat. Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact James suggested more than once that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with, but the feels were murder." He said calling back to Harry and I chuckled and even saw Harry crack a smile.

My father stood there looking at the Castle. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It will be nice to do it again as a free man." He said thinking back to his memories. "It was a noble thing you did back there, he doesn't deserve it." I snorted. "It was Harry more than me, to be honest I wanted to tear him apart right there piece by piece. For the lives he caused to end, for the families he tore apart. Anyway, if he was dead the truth dies with him, alive, you're free." I said glancing up at him and his arms enveloped me. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Isobel, that I wasn't there. Sweetheart you know, I love you." He said.

He let go and I smiled up at him. "Harry," I called and he walked over. "I don't think my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become killers." Harry said like he was in the conversation the entire time and I hit him in the shoulder lightly. "Eavesdropping, huh? Well I have something to say to you Harry Potter.

"I can't believe you thought, I, of all people was a traitor." I said poking him in the chest with my index finger. "The next time I hope you know better than to peg me for the one that would let death in, even though it wasn't exactly _death, _I still feel insulted because _I_ didn't even know of this. Next time -- and there better not be a next time -- I will smack you so hard that some sense will make it through that thick skull of yours into your brain the next time you accuse me of such atrocities; that sound like a deal." I said to him and he chuckled. I smiled at him and then I heard my father say, "Well maybe not exactly like your mother, I can tell now there's some of me in there, too." He said smiling widely.

"Harry I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your Godfather." My dad said. "I know," Harry replied. "I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but if you ever wanted a different home, you are _family_, Harry. That's just a thought, I can understand if you don't want to." He said to Harry.

"Harry, Isobel!" Hermione called and I looked up at the sky seeing the full moon rising. Then my father ran over to Remus. "Remus have you taken your potion tonight. Remember the man you truly are. This heart is where you truly live, this heart here." But the words did nothing to stop it I did the one thing I could think of and hid behind a bush for a moment changing into my other form – a white wolf. His transformation was finished.

Snape came out oblivious, "Where's Black?" He asked and I couldn't tell whether he meant me of my father. Then Remus approached Snape, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They fell to the ground and that is when I made my appearance lunging for Remus trying to distract, him so the others could go. "Where's Isobel?" Harry asked frantic. "She's there, Potter." Snape said pointing to me and Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped. Then Lupin, cut into my abdomen. My white fur coat showed exactly the depth of my wound, yet I kept fighting. He was working hard to get to them.

Soon enough though he tossed me to the side and I shifted back instantly. My clothes torn and tattered. That is the reason I always take them off before turning, because they get all messed up. Soon I saw a black dog – my dad – jump upon him. I tried to sit up to get back there and help, but I was bleeding a lot. Soon my vision was getting fuzzy around the edges as I heard people call my name, but it just all smoothed over to a flat black.

* * *

_A/N: Hello lovely readers hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think about it in a review please. I know it's really close to the movie in some ways and I'm sorry, I just needed it for this chapter. I actually wanted some content, usually people get to this part and they scimp on facts, I didn't want to be one of those. Love you all. brunette-in-black. _


	6. Malfoy Manor

The Daughter of Black

Chapter 5: Malfoy Manor

Not only was I deprived of my good byes with my father, which made miraculous escape with the help of Harry and Hermione, but now I am being sent to hell or somewhere much like it. Why must I always be tortured? I would have went to live with my father but he fears it is far too dangerous at the moment. Now I am slouched in the train's compartment with a sullen Harry who has to return to his horrible Aunt and Uncle and a happy Ron and Hermione glad to be seeing their parents.

"I can't take this," I burst. "I just can't stand them! How am I going to last?" I said and I leaned back into the seat with my face in my hands. "Anyone want to trade." I joked. "You're stuck there, Belle, no one would want to be stuck in your shoes." Ron said not helping in the slightest. "Flip flops," I corrected and he rolled his eyes replied, "Whatever."

"You could just stay for a couple weeks and than I'm sure Ron's family wouldn't have a problem if you came to stay with them." Hermione offered. I looked up and smiled at her, "That's why I'm glad I have you around Hermione. You always seem to use your brain and that's more than I can say for these dimwits." I laughed. "Hey," Harry and Ron protested at the same time.

"Hmm," I said my eyes sparkling. "I could ask the Malfoys of I could visit my aunt and uncle. Swing by Harry's place in England, and go to your house Ron." I said and everyone was happy now. "Okay. Two weeks, only two weeks. How bad can it really be." I said and the train finally stopped at the station.

I met Draco where he stood. I didn't bother to greet him. I stood there in my all American out fit – ripped tight jeans, a red spaghetti strap tank top showing a sliver of my snowy white midriff, and a pair of red flip flops to top it all off. "Hello, Isobel," I heard and I turned slightly to see Damon Marvol smiling down at me. "Hello," I said. "How're you feeling?" He asked and I gave him a quizzical look and finally turned fully. I placed a hand gingerly on my hip. "Fine, thank you. But why would you ask?" I said and he smiled, "You were hurt and I thought I should ask. It's also rather amusing to see you so defensive as you are now over a simple question." He quipped and I glared at him. He laughed.

"I see you are still staying with the Malfoys." He said. "Yes," I said and then muttered, "unfortunately." He chuckled and then said, "Perhaps, my company shall lighten your mood." My eyes connected with his at this moment. "What?" I asked. "He's coming to stay at the Manor, Isobel." Draco said. "Yes, I could have figured that out on my own, Draco. It is infuriating how little is expected of pure blood women. We're not all as slutty and dense as your dear, Pansy Parkinson." I said and he scowled and I heard Damon chuckle.

"You may not see me around much. In the summer I'm a sports kind of girl." I said and Damon looked more interested. "Quidditch?" He asked and I laughed. "Yes, unfortunately I don't have a broom. But that won't stop me from doing other things, like running. It keeps me from going crazy sometimes." I said and smiled. "From _going crazy_? You mean you haven't already." I turned around and looked at my cousin.

"What was that?" I asked threateningly. He took a step away from me, "Oh are you scared," I asked taunting him. "No, you're just a girl." He said and I laughed. "Well, since I'm just a girl than all the times I hit you this year didn't hurt at all? Care for me to try again?" I asked and he just shook his head. "Oh, I was hoping you would say, yes. Pity how things turn out isn't it." I said mocking what he said about my getting into Gryffindor the beginning of last year.

Then I saw him approaching. "Hello, Isobel, how nice to see you." Lucius said and I felt the urge to throw up. It must be something in the Malfoy genes. Soon our bags were sent to the manor and we all were following Lucius. Soon enough I was in a manor with décor of black and silver all around and occasionally some emerald green. Slytherin colors.

"Isobel," I heard Narcissa say sweetly as she approached me. "You're so beautiful, darling." She said looking at me appraisingly. Even clothes I knew she would find hideous she still thought I looked beautiful, well now that was saying something. "Come, sweetheart, lets get you into something for dinner." She said leading me up a stair case and down numerous hallways. "Here we are, I'll have someone come for you, soon." She said with a warm smile and I nodded as she closed the door.

My room was huge and had emerald green walls and was lavishly set with black furniture that were all trimmed with silver. I went to my trunk to find it empty all my clothes were carefully and neatly put away into a huge walk-in closet. I went through all my things which I must admit is a lot. It might have something to do with the fact I cast an extension charm on my trunk.

I looked through all my clothes and settled on a simple black dress. It fit me like a glove coming down to a respectable length of just above my knees. I put on a pair of black stilettos, pulled my wand from my hair, and put on my long silver necklace with a large oval onyx pendent hanging from it. I looked into the mirror and looked at my black silky hair that refused to do anything but fall in loose curls.

A knock alerted me to someone at my door. "You look beautiful." Damon said once he got a good look at me and I rolled my eyes, "hardly." I said and he laughed, "If Narcissa, gave you that compliment than you surely are. She's very particular." I sighed and he led me downstairs.

The week dragged, as if each day – actually each hour – if it were an eternity. I've only been here a week and I feel like I'm ready to start breaking things. I never realized how hard it was to take arrogance in concentrated doses, especially when I only get breaks from it for eight hours a day.

I lay on the cool hardwood floor in a pair of jean short shorts and a cream spaghetti strap tank top. I am lying on my back in utter boredom, staring at the ceiling with nothing to do. I have to divert from the plan two weeks is far too long. I hopped up from my position on the floor gracefully, slipped on some shoes, and opened the door. I ventured down the hall to the door I knew to lead to Lucius's study. I knocked softly and heard his voice say loud and clear in an arrogant tone, "Enter." It is beyond me how one word could sound arrogant from anyone besides Lucius Malfoy.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could possibly spend the rest of the summer with my Aunt Marguerite and Uncle Scott. I miss them terribly." I asked and I looked at him with sadness shining through my eyes. "I don't see why not. I'm sure you can leave in a few days, perhaps, a week." He said. He didn't look happy with development and neither did I. A week. I have to wait a week.

I thanked him graciously and then stormed out of the house. I walked into the immense backyard and plopped down on the ground staring into the forest longingly. I haven't been able to run, I mean really run, since I've been cooped up into this manor. I have become so bored. I long to run, feel my paws push off from the hard earth and accelerate to some speeds a person could never dream go without a broom stick.

"Don't even think about it." Someone said plopping down beside where I sat looking to the dark trees. I looked over to see Damon, "It's dangerous, you of all people know what werewolves can do. Even an ani—" I cut him off before he could finish off the word – animagus – putting my hand over his mouth and falling onto him in the process as he fell back into the grass. "Don't speak of it. To anyone." I said. Unlike most animagi I am not registered with the Ministry of Magic. In other word that will cause a lot of trouble.

I removed my hand from his mouth and he smiled up at me from where I was upon his chest. "Sorry." I said about to get up but he held me in place. "You're quite beautiful, did you know that." He said in his smooth voice. "You've told me before." I said smiling down at him and he began to lean up, only about an inch from my lips when we heard Draco, "What do you think you're doing, Isobel?"

I laughed and pulled away from a rather irritated Damon. "I wasn't doing anything cousin." I said sweetly, getting up gracefully only to be pulled down again by Damon. "Why don't you go inside and play, Draco, I was talking to Isobel." Draco held in all emotional outbursts and went inside without question. That is really strange, Draco is usually the one giving the orders, never the one obeying them. That's just plain weird.

"Now where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?" Damon asked playfully, engulfing me in his dark eyes. "Right, about here I supposed." Damon shifted me so now I was beneath him, my back pressed into the prickly grass, making my skin tingle a bit. He was an inch from my lips. Then his lips met mine.

* * *

_A/N: Hello lovely readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a bit difficult to write. I think I was deleting things more than I was writing. Give me some reviews and tell me what you think about it. Just for everyone to know I am into the fourth year right now. Hope you enjoyed it. Love you all. brunette-in-black_


	7. Number Four, Privet Drive

The Daughter of Black

Chapter 6: Number Four, Privet Drive

I walked down the street of finely manicured lawns and houses that all looked the same. The neighborhood was extremely quiet, the kind of quiet that could only be achieved in a suburb. The heat of the late afternoon sun beat onto my light, easily burned like a white piece of bread in the toaster oven turned to its highest setting. I sauntered down the drive and I was not unnoticed. I saw many curtains twitch with curious spectators from their houses as I proceeded.

My outfit wasn't exactly inconspicuous. It screamed American like most of my fashions seem to do. I wore a frayed jean mini skirt, navy blue halter top, and a white pair of flip flops. My hair was pulled up into a bun held with my wand and a stylish chopstick – that was the same shade as my wand – with black curls spilling over. I finally made it to the house I was looking for, number four on Privet Drive.

I hesitantly walked up their short driveway and up to their steps. It's time I've met there Dursleys treating Harry like he is nothing when he is a great wizard and man all the same. I knocked softly on the door and heard someone yell from within, "Boy! Get the door!" Virtually screaming at the only boy I wanted to see at this household. "What is taking you so long?!" The man complained inside and I could picture a big round face turning a tomato red to go along with those angry words and forced myself to hold in my giggles.

"Petunia, get the door. Boy, your going to regret not doing as you're told." The man grumbled and then a rather thin woman with a face that looks like she has been sucking on a very, _very _sour lemon opened the door. "Hello, does a Harry Potter live here?" I asked politely and the woman looked me over and frowned deeply. "There is no one by that name here." She said and I looked at her skeptically. She looked flustered, "Have you met my son, Dudley, he is rather handsome." She said and I gave her a slow smile. Evidently I look normal, it must be the clothes, and I've never been one for a cloak. Maybe if I was she would not try to force me on her muggle son.

"This is the Dursley residence isn't it?" I asked and she began, "It is, but –" I smiled, "Then Harry does live here; may I see him, please, so perhaps he and I can leave. He will not_ burden _you for the rest of this summer." I said with attitude dripping from every word.

"What's going on?" A gruff voice asked and the round face of what could only be Harry's terrible uncle came into my view. "Sir, I just wish to see Harry. Maybe he will leave early with me and will not burden you for the rest of the summer." I said sweetly. He looked angry and hollered, "Boy!"

Finally, Harry's slim underfed form came quickly down the stairs. "Yes?" He asked contemptuously. "It seems you have a visitor." The red faced man said to his nephew and Harry looked surprised and I smiled and waved from the doorway. He stepped around his pretentious and rude aunt and uncle and came on the steps with me.

We walked down the drive and then I enfolded him in a warm hug. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that every single day. That really sucks." I said and he chuckled. "How was the Malfoys for three weeks?" He asked as we pulled apart. I laughed hysterically and then stopped, "It was torture, pure torture." I said darkly and he chuckled. "I wouldn't know what I'd do if I was stuck with _Draco, _that long in the same house never mind the whole lot of 'em."

"They wouldn't even let me send letters. I was completely isolated from the outside world for three weeks. I was going crazy the first week alone." I groaned and then added, "Then Damon Marvol kissed me." I said that last part rather quickly and Harry stopped altogether and looked at me. "Damon Marvol, the Quidditch captain for Slytherin? You snogged a Slytherin?" Harry said with utter disgust.

"Listen to yourself. Accusing before you even let me tell you _exactly_ what happened." I said tilting my chin in the stereotypical regal fashion. Harry rolled his eyes. "Tell me then." He said in a quizzical tone.

I let out a gusty sigh and began, "well, you must understand I have become very attached to my _other_ form." Harry nodded in understanding. "I was restricted from running for a week and it was already driving me crazy. I simply went outside to escape my gloomy room and sat outside staring at the woods that I could not enjoy. I was about to leap up and head into the forest when Damon stopped me." Harry looked at me expectantly when I paused urging me to continue as we walked down the darkening street. It was now dusk.

"He knows what I am." I said quietly and Harry spoke up angrily and very loudly might I add, "You told him you were an animagus!" I sighed and then started again. "No, he knew already, God only knows how, but you could have said that a little louder I don't think every magical being in Britain heard you." He glared at me for a moment and I just continued. "Well I covered his mouth from voicing what I was like you just did and then we were close enough to kiss. Draco accused me of trying something – like I would – and then Damon told him off. But when I stood up away from him he pulled me back down and before I knew it he was _kissing _me." I said and the thought of it gave me a shiver, but wasn't of lust or passion it was one of distaste of the memory.

"I spent the last couple weeks trying to avoid him. He was staying in the same house. He caught me a couple times and each time he looked at me made me shiver, made me immobile, and he somehow stole a kiss each time. They weren't enjoyed on my end, it's like he has a hold over people, like he could control them with a glance alone. It's really creepy, Harry." I said and Harry stopped once more.

"That's really strange." He said and I offered him a weak smile. "Well at least I was allowed to get away under the pretense of seeing my aunt and uncle. Which, I did, but didn't mention they were taking me to you." He smiled. "Well, Harry, are you packed and ready for the Weasleys to come for us?" I asked and he smiled. "Not quite." He said and I smiled, "Could I help?" I asked smiling; knowing the anger from the Dursleys from the mere presence of me would disturb them. "Sure." He said and unexpectedly and with much fervor I grabbed his hand full on running, dragging him clumsily with me struggling to keep up even though he is almost a foot taller than me, back to the Dursleys house.

"After you," I said and then he turned the doorknob and I walked in after him. "Boy! Where were you?!" The purpled faced man asked. He had anger built up for no reason toward Harry. Then he saw me and refrained from yelling any further. "I'm sorry sir for keeping him out." I said sweetly, looking up at him with innocent eyes. "I just missed Harry so much since we've last seen each other. Would it be a problem if I helped him pack his things? A friend will be here in no time to retrieve us; I assure I will not be a burden, sir." I said so innocently it was making me nauseous.

To Harry's surprise the portly man nodded dumbly staring at me then at him trying to make some connection between us but saw none. Harry ran up the stairs and into a small room. I looked around and sighed. Things were everywhere. "You've got to be kidding me." I said looking at him raising an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of keeping your things together so they are easier to pack?" Harry just smiled. I rolled my eyes.

We both grabbed handfuls of the little things he has all scattered everywhere. Soon his trunk was packed to the brim. I sat on it to shove it closed and Harry lightly tapped it with his wand to lock it. "Next time at least try to keep you things together." I said aggravated and he just laughed at me. We exited his room and I accidentally bumped into a tall, chubby, ugly, – and by the looks of it – arrogant muggle kid; which could only be the infamous Dudley. "What do we have here?" The boy asked, raking his eyes over my body with unconcealed lust. Pig.

"Your worst nightmare." I said and Harry smiled as we made it down the steps. "Mr. Weasley should be here any moment to take us back to the Burrow." I said and Harry perked up at that idea. Then right on cue the doorbell rang, although, not without being jabbed several times in impatience.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hello fair readers. Sorry for the wait, I can't really give you an excuse so I will make up for my lack of writing by starting the next chapter as soon as this is posted and perhaps after I receive some reviews. What do you guys think of Damon, what's up with him? Any theories? I would love to read them if you have them. Perhaps someone will figure it out before the big reveal. I wonder what you'll come up with.

_Okay, here's the plan if your theory of what gives Damon so much power is right I will dedicate the chapter that everything unfolds to you and any of my other fans that guess correctly. Deal? Review! REview! REView! REVIew!! REVIEw! REVIEW!! _

_love you all.  
brunette-in-black_


	8. Quidditch World Cup

The Daughter of Black

Chapter 7: Quidditch World Cup

_I was seeing, but it was like I wasn't really there like I was floating. It was the scene of a manor that had once been great. It had the traces of its once lavish stylish décor that is now covered in grime. The walls held sinister pasts. Painful deaths. Sorrow. And frightening futures. I could feel it pouring off in waves. Then out of the dark I saw a sliver of light. _

_The door swung open and I saw Wormtail and a man kneeling before some_thing. _"I will not let you down. She is the one from the prophecy, the powerful psychic." The man kneeling before that thing said – I had the vague distinction that the _thing _may be Voldemort; only this man was not tense with fear before him. "I have faith that you will not let me down." I heard a weak, voice hiss and I know it is that evil son-of-a-bitch. I never saw the other man straight in the face. He sounded so familiar…who the hell is he? _

"_How close are you able to get to her?" I heard the weak voice hiss. I could practically hear the smile in the man's voice as he spoke, "I believe I can get very close. As her power has only emerged on the year before last on the thirty-first of October," that's my birthday; could they possibly be talking about me? "She has not yet been able to master her power, yet she is still naturally very talented in a way that is extraordinary of a witch of an elderly age and she is only fourteen. She had the skill to become an animagus," now I'm sure it's me, that would explain why I keep having these weird dream and have been fainting so often. "I am sure she is naïve enough to disregard her intuitive instincts." Yeah, first lesson don't assume what I'm going to do. _

_Oh God what am I going to do? I feel like I'm in physical pain. A searing pain like fire coursed through me as the images burned into my mind, not to be forgotten. The men, the sinister house, the _plan.

* * *

I felt someone shaking me roughly and I felt that I was tossing and turning violently. I was drenched in cold sweat and my hair was soaked and sticking to my neck. "Isobel wake up." I heard Ginny say shrilly and I shot up in the bed I was restlessly sleeping in a moment ago. "You were having a nightmare," she said worriedly. "Mum, wants us to come down for breakfast." She said and left the room already fully dressed.

I slid out of bed with much effort and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a hunter green fitted t-shirt. I fixed my hair as best I could, the curls would not calm into their mellow waves like I had wanted, but I let the spiraled tendrils hang freely. I slipped on my gray sneakers and walked lightly down the stairs into the packed and bright kitchen. I received many smiles and I went to sit between Harry and Hermione.

Soon enough Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were sneaking away from the clean up and off into Ron's room. "How was you summer?" I asked Ron and Hermione. "Better than yours," Ron said and I took the liberty to punch him in the arm really hard. He sat there rubbing it as Hermione answered. "I enjoyed spending time with my parents, but I was worried for you and Harry. At least I could send letters to Harry you were cut off from everything." She said. "Tell me about it." I mumbled.

I had this awful feeling settled in my chest and it just wouldn't let up. I have no idea what it is from but if I am the seer that Voldemort was talking about I am not at all safe and I don't even know what my pursuer looks like. "Have any of you heard from my dad?" I asked and Harry nodded. "He's sent me short letters. He's worried for you and upset with himself that you had to stay with the Malfoys, but I can't deny that I wasn't either worried either. You should probably write to him." Harry said. I ignored the last part of his statement. If I am going to write to my Dad I am not going to tell him something just to upset him more when it could be nothing.

"Can I tell you guys something?" I asked. "Anything." They said simultaneously. I sighed and began, "last night I had a dream, well actually it was a nightmare, but I'm not even sure if it was really even a nightmare it was more of a vision. Or it might just be a figment of my imagination, I don't really know," I began to babble and Ron spoke up interrupting me, "skip the prattle and get to the point."

I began again, "Okay, well, I saw inside this manor that overlooked a graveyard. I could feel the pain and sorrow and fear seeping from everywhere. The thing that is freaking me out is that I think I saw Voldemort," after I said the name Ron and Hermione flinched. "It's just a name no need to flinch. He was planning something…he is has found a seer, a psychic. Her birthday is on the thirty-first of October, she's fourteen as of right now, and she's an animagus. I just wonder is there anyone out there that has that many similarities to me or is it me that is being pursued?" I said staring at the wall, not looking at anything, just dissolving in my own mind as it replayed in my mind once more.

"You should tell Sirius about this." Harry murmured as Ginny came into the room and we stopped out previous conversation and began a lighter hearted one. The dread eased a bit, now that I've told someone.

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed in excitement. "We're – we're going to the WORLD CUP!!" I squealed enthusiastically. Harry look was of amusement at my giddy display and Ginny smiled widely to have another girl with as much interest in Quidditch – if not more – as her.

"Who do you think will win?" George asked as soon as I had stopped jumping up and down. I smiled at him and said, "Not Ireland." A look came into his eyes, "Why do you say that, do you even know a thing about quidditch or is it just Krum you fancy?" George asked and I glared playfully. "Well I cannot deny Krum is an attractive player, but that has nothing to do with it Bulgaria is just a far better team." I said smiling. Though as I made that argument a scene flashed through my mind Ireland winning without a question, but I shut the images out not wishing to see them, I am determined.

"Want to make a bet on it?" Fred asked teasingly. "What kind of bet?" Knowing I would lose. "If Ireland was to win, you will allow me one kiss." Fred stated looking at me to see any sign of embarrassment, and I saw a twinge in his eyes when he saw none. "I'm not doing that." I said, it was too easy, almost as if I would forfeit. "Scared?" He asked. I smiled and laughed, "Oh, I'm terrified." I said feigning fright and Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing. "Maybe, my lips are reserved for a certain quidditch player." I said faking dreamy daze and twirled a strand of dark hair around my finger.

Finally we were all off. I never realized how ungodly the hour we woke at – fifteen minutes before five o'clock – as we started away from the Burrow. I walked contently along side Harry as the others walked ahead a bit. "You really should tell him." Harry whispered and I groaned. "I don't need to add to his worries."

"Isobel, Voldemort, has someone after you. Do you really think no one should be concerned? You've always aced Divination without the slightest difficulty actually you could even explain things you saw much better than Trelawney. You knew things that weren't even printed in the text book." Harry said and I quietly groaned. "Okay, the psychic stuff I can handle and so can my dad, but if I told him straight off about the whole dangerous situation at the moment he might do something rash or stupid." I said.

"He'll find out eventually." Harry replied and I said, "Then that will be when he finds out." I said. "Just drop it for now Harry, please," Harry nodded but there was something weird about it, I just brushed it off and smiled. "Thank you," I said and jogged up to Hermione and Ginny and quickly delved into their conversation. We were walking through the trees when a kind looking man emerged and Mr. Weasley greeted the man. "Hello, Amos," he patted the man warmly on the back.

"This is Cedric," a gorgeous guy jumped from a tree. He took my breath away at first glance. He had mesmerizing gray eyes, a tall muscular figure, and light brown hair that fell perfectly over his chiseled face. I diverted my eyes when I saw him glance over and I looked straight ahead and kept walking. At some point he fell into step with me, "Hello," he said a soft, smooth voice. "Hi," I said usually British accents didn't have much affect on me, but made him all the more sexy.

"I haven't see you much; may I ask your name?" He inquired and his politeness almost made me swoon. "Isobel," I said. "I know who you are though, Cedric Diggory, the seeker for Hufflepuff." I said smiling up at him and he returned it.

"Do you like quidditch?" He asked and I smiled, "I am going to the World Cup, now aren't, I?" I replied coyly. "That means nothing." I laughed and when I did something on his face when he heard the noise but disregarded it. "I love quidditch, watching it isn't as good as the thrill of playing. The speed, the exhilaration as you make a goal and the chase for the snitch. It's amazing." I said and then his spoke again running gentle shivers down my spine, but good ones, they felt good. "Now I believe you're not going just to see Viktor Krum." I smiled.

Soon enough we came to a clearing and there was a boot there. That's so weird, what would a boot be doing there – Oh it's a portkey. Well that's interesting. We all grabbed hold of it and we spun off. The air was suctioned out of my lungs and I felt like I was falling at a very rapid rate and my skin was going to separate from muscle and bone. Then my butt slammed into the hard earth along with my back and my head striking the earth with a loud thud. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all landed similarly.

"Need a hand?" Cedric asked and I stared at it for less than a second then took it. "Thank you." I said as he pulled me from the ground. Accidently or purposely I wasn't sure but he pulled my into his chest with the jerk he pulled me from the ground. There was a longing in his eyes as he looked down at me and still held the hand he pulled me up with. He was looking down and I looked up then he let go.

There was definitely a spark, actually let me think that word –_ spark_ – over. It was less of a spark and more of a lightning bolt that made me want Cedric Diggory, it's not only that he's immensely handsome, I know – I just do – that he is kind and sweet. I'm drawn to him, not in the eerie way I was to Damon, but a sensual pull that I would love to just give in to. It was like destiny was calling me to him, like we were meant to be. My lips tingled as I glimpsed his as slight warmth flooded my cheeks.

I turned away and flushed furiously at my thoughts. Of my lips grazing his lips, of my lips kissing his…ugh why must I torture myself. "Isobel, c'mon." Fred said gripping my arm and pulling me along and out of my daze but not before casting a – I can't deny it – jealous glance back at Cedric. He dragged me ahead, until we were in swarms of people. Suddenly someone from the crowd reached out and grabbed my arm.

"You're so jumpy Frost, what is with that?" The group of people asked. I glanced at them after jumping about a foot in the air, "Oh…my…God." I said staring at Lena Kar's smiling yet mocking face. "Are you turning to slush on us while you're here Frost, what happened to the fearless Isobel Black, who didn't so much as say a word after you were found making out with Julian in the closet?" She asked and I blushed. "Thanks, oh so much Looney." I said to her and she scowled playfully. "Who's this?" Harry asked.

"This is one of my best friends Lena Kar." I introduced her to everyone. Her light, glowing, almost as translucent as peridot colored glass raked over everyone of them and landed on Harry last, then away. "I gotta go Frost," sadness leaked into her eyes. "If you don't write me, you will so regret it when I tear you to pieces." She said and smiled I laughed and everyone else looked tense. "Gotta go meet my awful cousin. Thank God, I don't need to see his father," she shivered. Unlucky for my best friend Lena, he uncle is Ferir Greyback, in the summers she practically lived at Jackie's house it was way better than spending time with the infamous Ferir Greyback, unfortunately I met him once and would not like to repeat the experience that lasted mere moments.

"Oh, I'm terrified, Luna," I said and she glanced back and smiled, "I'm sure you are Frost." And she laughed getting swallowed by the crowd. "Who exactly was that?" Ron asked there was a twinge of fear in his eyes. "Someone who I'm gonna miss a lot more after this." I said. "Why'd she call you Frost?" Ginny asked. "It was short for Black Frost. My nick name, back at the Salem Institute, we needed something so we would never get caught doing half the stuff we did. A group of five that never followed the rules would have been very conspicuous if we hadn't." I smiled devilishly as we made it up to the stadium. I didn't mention that Lena was a werewolf and the other three and me as well became animagi to keep her company during the full moon.

We climbed up the stares and then I saw the familiar long blond hair on a rather thin man and hid behind Harry. He glanced at me and then back at who I was looking at and hiding from and scowled. "Well if it isn't Potter?" Lucius said in his pompous voice. I could practically see him in my mind looking at the others in disgust. "We have a seat in the Minister's box," Draco bragged and I practically gagged. Then I felt a familiar gnawing presence, the charge in the air made me uncomfortable. It made me cringe really.

I glanced over Harry's shoulder where I was slightly crouched down and I was spotted. Damn it!

"Isobel, you were to be visiting you _aunt _and _uncle_. Why are you attending the Quidditch World Cup with _them_?" Lucius inquired with such contempt that I wanted to slap him. "Aunt Marguerite and Uncle Scott are my _real_ family who has cared for me for twelve years; if they trust that I am safe with who I am with they allow me to go. They are not _prejudice _of whom I spend my time with since that is entirely my decision. By the way they send their regards." I said saucily.

"Very well," he gave in unhappily. "Pleasant to see you again, Isobel." Damon said raking his gaze over me and made me shiver to his satisfaction. I turned away and quickly ascended the stairs. Soon we were all so engrossed in the game, that confrontation was ancient history.

"Go, Bulgaria!" I screamed and Fred and George were both screaming for Ireland. Cedric stood next to me from where I leaned on the railing before me. I could feel he was steeling glances at me while I watched delighted with the game. I glanced his way once and found he was still watching me as I smiled and screamed for Bulgaria. I smiled at him and went back to being engrossed with the game. It was becoming unbearable to be near him and not reach out and touch him…ugh, this is so frustrating.

Then the image of Ireland ran through my head again. C'mon please don't let that glimpse of doubt come true, please don't be what I thought you were, please don't be a vision. Then confirming my fear Ireland won. Fred and George were ecstatic. Me on the other hand I was shaken a bit.

I'm sure there has to be an up side to these freaking visions. That's right always focus on the silver lining. Stop with all the negativity.

* * *

We were back in a tent. George was lounging on an armed chair, I know odd furniture for a tent, but it barely resembled a tent from the inside. "So where's my kiss, Isobel?" Fred asked. I glared at him and he released his laughter. "The bet remember?" Fred said boisterously. "I never agreed. That's just your luck isn't it Fred." I said teasing him.

Then there were loud bangs from outside the tent. Mr. Weasley came rushing in, "we have to leave now." He said and we all crowded out. "Fred, George take care of your sister." He called over the blasts. There were people with black masks shielding their faces as they sent flames through their wands. I gasped death eaters.

We were hurrying off and Harry and I were separated from the crowd. "Where'd they go?" I asked Harry and then someone knocked over Harry and he was knocked unconscious and I was no longer in my own body. I fell to my knees beside him. I was seeing through the eyes of one of the attackers. By now the people were cleared out and the man was approaching Harry and me.

With a gulp of breath I was back and Harry was stirring and I helped him up and saw someone approach. I didn't get as good a look at him as Harry had, but then I heard Ron and Hermione calling to us. And then I noticed it. In the night sky the dark mark loomed and cast an eerie glow. "Thank Merlin, you two are alright." Hermione gasped as I felt a gust and Aurors were all around. "Do not move!" We were directed threateningly, by none other than Barty Crouch, Sr.

"Stop! Stop!" I heard Mr. Weasley shout them told them we had nothing to do with it. "Then who was here to conjure the Dark Mark?" Crouch asked and then I replied, "A man, I assume he was a death eater. Wouldn't that make more sense than a bunch of teenagers who don't bare that mark."

He looked at me with a sour look. I really need to control the words that come out of my mouth better especially in front of _these people_.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this. I hardly got any reviews – does my writing really suck that much that I only got 3 reviews? – on the last but I just could not stop myself from writing this. It has been nagging at me for a long time. I actually may type up the next chapters and not post them since I have my lack of reviews, I don't even know if half of you reading this even really like it. Reviews equal updates.

_So anybody have any ideas about Damon? What do you guys think of Damon, what's up with him? Any theories? Okay, here's the plan if your theory of what gives Damon so much power is right I will dedicate the chapter that everything unfolds to you and any of my other fans that guess correctly. Deal? Review! REview! REView! REVIew!! REVIEw! REVIEW!! _

_love you all.  
__brunette-in-black_


End file.
